Randomness Galore! Finely Updated!
by GothKat89
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here gose.Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Koga and Ayame all end up in Kagome's time and the well gose crazy and takes them to new times in strange worlds.Pairings: Your just gonna have to read to
1. Randomness Galore!

Speech

_Thought_

::Action::

(Authors Notes)

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were walking along insearch of shards of the shikon-no-tama. Inuyasha and Kagome were yelling at each other, Miroku was walking about ten steps behind a VERY pissed Sango with a big red handprint on his face (Shippo wasn't felling well, so he stayed with Kaede). Kagome had decided to show Sango and Miroku her time, but now with all the fighting going on she was having second thoughts.

Kagome::Big Evil Grin:: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ...What...

Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha::BOOM::

Ground::Shakes::

* * *

Random Heckler In Audience: Oh Yeah, I REALLY didn't see that coming! 

Kat: Shaddap! Your messing everything up!

R.H.I.A.: No!

Kat: I'm warning you!

R.H.I.A.: NO!!

Kat::Pulls A Laser Gun Out Of Nowhere and Zaps the R.H.I.A.::

R.H.I.A.: Aahhhh::Is Turned Into A Pile of Ashes::

Kat: YEAH! ANYONE ELCE WANNA PIECE'A THIS?!?!

Audience: ... ::Crickets Chirping::

Kat: Good. ::Puts Laser Gun Back Into Nowhere::

Anyways.

* * *

Inuyasha: What the hell was that for::Starts To Get Up:: 

Kagome::Turns Her back on him:: ...Sit.

Inuyasha::BOOM::

Ground::Shakes::

Kagome::Walks Away::

Miroku::Walks Up To Sango:: That was a little harsh. ::Hand Moves Behind Sango::

Sango: Yeah... ::Face Turns Bright Red:: Pervert::SMACK!!::

Miroku::Falls On His Butt::Laughs::

Sango::Walks Away::

Inuyasha and Miroku::Get Up and Fallow::

Inuyasha: Why is she so pissed? I mean what did I do?

Miroku: Lets see, you went through her bag and ate all the food she brought, yelled at her for stopping to pick some herbs, called her a bitch an-

Inuyasha: . Ok, Ok, I get it! Thanks for being on MY side...

Miroku: No problem. :) ::

With Kagome and Sango

Kagome: Whats his problem?

Sango: I don't know, but be glad he doesn't grab your ass every ten minutes. ::Glairs over Her Shoulder at Miroku::

Kagome: Yeah, but at least Miroku's not an INCENCETIVE JERK!

Inuyasha: Would you quit calling me a jerk?!

It took what seemed like hours (But was only about five minutes) to reach the well. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand as they jumped into the well.

Miroku: Look on the bright side, Inuyasha. They can't stay mad at us forever.

Inuyasha: Whatever. ::Grabs the back of Miroku's robes and jumps into the well::

Miroku: WOAH! HEY!

* * *

Kat::With Easter Bunny Ears On:: Whats up doc? 

Bugs Bunny: Hey! Thats my line!

Kat: Well, what are you gonna do about it::Razz::

Bugs Bunny::Walks Away:

Kat: Yeah! You better run::"Can't Touch This" Starts Playing:: Don't mess with the best::Dances::

Audience::Laughs::

Kat::Stops:: Huh? Hey, whats so funny?

Person In Audience::Holds Up Mirror::

Kat: AAAAHHHHH::Sees She Has Been Turned Into A Monkey:: Ok, whose the wise guy?

Extra Loud Voice: Like you said, "don't mess with the best!" ::Laughs::

Kat::Is Turned Into A Creature With A Flower Shaped Head, Spotted Body, Four Duck Feet And A Flagpole For A Tail:: Oh ha ha, very funny. You can cut it out now Bugs.

Bugs Bunny::Sitting At An Animators Desk With A Pencil In Hand:: Umm, let me think. Nah, I'm having too much fun.

Kat::Is Turned Into A Pink Fluffy Poodle::X.X:: Ok, Thats it::Flames Come Out Of The Ground And Consume Her::

Bugs Bunny::A FireBall Flies Out Of The Paper, Just Missing His Head:: YIPE::Ducks:: What the...?

Kat::Appears Behind Bugs:: F.Y.I. I'm the author of this fanfiction, which means I control EVERYTHING here. ::Flicks Her Hands At Him::

Bugs Bunny: Gulp. ::Disappears In A Puff Of Red Smoke::

Kat::Reappears In Front Of The Audience With Bugs Bunny Hanging From A Crane Over The Set Of "Bobobo-bobo-bobo"::

Bugs Bunny::O.O:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Bobobo: Looks Up Hey everybody, look! It's Roger Rabbit!

Kat::In A Shark Cage:: Hey guys, you want a new friend?

Bobobo::In A Dog Costume With His Toung Hanging Out:: Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah::Hair Opens Up And Don Patch Hops Out::

Don Patch::In A Chihuahua Costume With His Toung Hanging Out:: Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!

Kat: Ok, here you go. ::Presses A Button On A Remote::

Bugs Bunny::Is Dropped Into The Hell That Is The World Of Bobobo:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Bobobo and Don Patch: YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Kat: Well, Thats all folks!

Porky Pig: Hey, thats my line!

Kat::Sigh:: Not again.


	2. More Stupidityness!

Chapter 2: More Stupidityness 

Kat: Welcome Back! When we left the gang Kagome wasn't talking to Inuyasha, Miroku couldn't get within ten feet of Sango without her grabbing her hiraikotsu(That big boomerang(Incase no one noticed on the last chapter, I can't spell for crap and my grammar sucks)) and they had just went through the well. This is where things get a little... dare I say, weird.

Bugs Bunny: HEEEEELLLLLLPP ::Runs By::

Kat::On The Ground With Her Hair Over Her Face So She Kinda Looks Likes "Cousin It":: What the fu-

Bobobo::Runs After Him In A Frilly Pink Dress And Using A Very Girly Voice:: Oh come back Roger dear, we haven't got to play tea party yet!

Don Patch::Runs After Bobobo In A Lacey Baby-Blue Dress::

Kat::Gets Up:: Ok, dare I say weirder.

Bugs Bunny::Tries To Run By Again But Stops And Falls On His Face With A Big Bump On His Head::

Kat::Is Holding Her Trusty Metal BaseBall Bat:: Take that! and I like Daffy Duck better. ::Razz And Evil Laugh::

Bobobo: Look Donny, I think I found him!

Kat::Hides Bat Behind Her Back::

Bobobo: Oh thank you so much young lady

Kat: No problem.

Bobobo: Come On Donny!

Don Patch::In A Very Girly Voice:: Coming mother!  
Bobobo and Don Patch: Drag Bugs Away By His Feet

Bugs Bunny: NO::Claws At The Ground Trying To Get Away:: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!

Kat::-.-0:: OooOooK... Now... Back to the story

* * *

Unbeknownst to the gang, a pair of bright chocolate brown eyes was watching them from the bushes

About Ten Minutes Later

Childs Voice: Wow... where'd they go?

Another Voice: Rin! Where are you?

Rin: Over here master Jaken!

Jaken: What are you doing over there?

Rin: I saw Lord Sesshomaru's brother an-

Jaken: That pathetic half-breed! What would you want with him? If Lord Sesshomaru was here he'd give him one for-

Rin: Master Jaken! I'm trying to tell you something!

Jaken: Huh? Oh, ok go ahead.

Rin: I saw Lord Sesshomaru's brother and his friends. They went into that well, there was a strange light and they still haven't come out.

Jaken: Maybe there is a demon down there and it killed them. Well, in any case it's none of our concern.

Rin: Master Jaken, you really shouldn't talk like that. Not after they were so nice to us.

Jaken: Oh Rin. Your just a child, what do you know. Rin? Rin::Looks Around And Sees Her Running... To The Well:: RIN! Rin, STOP! If anything happens to her lord Sesshomaru will have my head!

-----Nearby is Sesshomaru walking around to clear his head-----

Sesshomaru::Hears Jaken's Screech, Runs To Where He Left His Little Group And Arrives Just In Time To See Jaken Jump Into The Well After Rin::

Female Voice: Yo.

Sesshomaru::Stops. Praying To Every God He'd Ever Heard Of That It Wasn't Who He Thought. Turns Around Only To See What He Was Dreading:: Kagura, what are you doing here?

Kagura: Well thats a warm welcome. If you must know, I'm here to find your idiot of a brother. Naraku has a message for him.

-----Meanwhile-----

Rin::Jumps Into The Well And Lands With A Hard Thud:: Ouch.

Jaken::Jumps In After Her:

Rin::Moves Out Of The Way

Jaken::Thud:: Owie. ::Dizzy Eyes::

Rin: Master Jaken, theres no one down here.

Jaken: Well thats just great. ::Looks Up:: Uhh, Rin?

Rin: Huh?

Jaken::Points Up:: How do you suppose we get out of here?!

-----Back-----

Two Voices Can Be Heard From The Well

Kagura: Whats with them?

Sesshomaru: I have no clue. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to attend to. ::Turns And Walks To The Well::

Kagura: Whatever...

Sesshomaru::Walks Up To The Well And Looks Down Into It::

Rin::Big Innocent Smile::

Jaken::Yelling Random Things About How This Is All Rin's Fault::

Sesshomaru::Seeing The Well Is Too Deep For Him To Just Reach Down And Grab Them, Hops In::

Kagura::Looks Back To See Sesshomaru Jump Into The Well. Then A Light Flashes:: Huh::Walks Over To It And Sees No One:: What the::Looks Around:: I know Sesshomaru's fast, but theres no way... ::Looks Down Again:: Well, here goes nothing. ::Takes A Deep Breath, Lets It Out Slowly And Jumps In::

* * *

Kat: Well, what ya think?

Bugs Bunny: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE::Grabs Kat's Cell Phone::

Kat: HEY!

Phone::Rings::

Bugs Bunny: Hello? Yeah. We got a real nut-job running around here. And he's got a mallet!

Dude On Other Line: Ok sir, we'll be right there.

Bugs Bunny::Starts Running Around Chasing People With A Mallet::

Big White Van::Pulls Up::

Two Guys In White Jump-Suits::Get Out And Chase Bugs With A Big Fishing Net::

Bugs Bunny::Gets Caught, Put Into A Straight Jacket And Thrown In The Padded Back Of The Big White Van:: I'm finely free! FREE! Huh?

The Two Guys In White Jump Suits: Free to spend all of eternity with us!

Bugs Bunny:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Don Patch And Bobobo::Drive The Van Off Into The Sunset::

Daffy Duck: Well, I didn't think you could do it. I've been trying to get rid of that rabbit for years.

Kat::Holds Out Her Hand:: A deals a deal, pay up.

Daffy Duck: All right, all right. ::Hands Her $20::

Kat: A pleasure doin' business with you.


	3. Black Cats Told You So's And Gettin Sued

Kat: Guess whose back, back again. Kat is back, tell your friends.

Kuroneko-sama: Nao nao n' nao. Nao nao, n' n' nao? (Translation: Your askin' for it. You know that, don't you?)

Kat: Yup! - Just don't care. ::Gets sued for $10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000::O.O:: What The Fuck?! Ok... Now I care... ::-.-::

Kuroneko-sama: Nao n' nao. (Told you so)

Kat: Doh! Oh well... On with the story.

* * *

Oh, and before I forget, a big thanks to ultimatekagurafan12345 for the review!(I really didn't think anybody was reading this(Hence the lack of updates...))

* * *

All was quiet at the bone-eaters well (Yes we're still at the freakin' well) until...

Voice: Koga, wait up!

Voice no.2: Yeah, you know we can't run that fast!

Voice no.3 (Koga): Shut up you big babies! Huh::Sniff Sniff:: SHIT!

Voice no.1 (Ginta)::Out of Breath:: What is it?

Koga::Still Sniffing::

Voice no.2 (Hakaku): Koga? Hello...?

Koga: Quiet::Sniff Sniff:: This ain't good...

Ginta & Hakaku: What?!

Koga: Kagome's been here... And so has Kagura... I'M GONNA KILL THAT WITCH IF SHE'S DONE ANYTHING TO KAGOME::Takes Off Running::

Hakaku: Koga::Follows::

Ginta: Wait for us::Follows::

Koga::Fallows The Sent To The Well:: Ah Ha! She must be hiding down there::Jumps In::

Ginta & Hakaku::See Koga Jump Into The Old Well And Then A Bright Flash of Light:: Shit! Koga::Jump Into The Well And... Nothing Happens::

Ginta: What just happened?

Hakaku::Rubbing His Sore Backside:: No clue...

Female Voice: Koga! Where are you? I know your here somewhere, I can smell you!

Hakaku: Oh great, Ayame's here...

Ginta: Just what we need...

Hakaku: Maybe if we're quiet she'll go a-

Ayame: Hey guys!

Ginta & Hakaku: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH::Jump Out of The Well:: DON'T DO THAT!!!!!

Ayame: Have you seen Koga anywhere?

Ginta: Yeah, he was looking for Kagome and followed her sent down there Points Into The Well and then-

Ayame: He's hiding down there huh::Jumps In::

Hakaku: No, Wait::Blinding Flash:: BAKA::Hits Ginta In The Back of The Head::

Ginta: Ow!

* * *

Kat: Well, thats it for this chapter.

Random Person: That's her officer! That's the girl who took my blueberry muffin!

Kat::With Crumbs Around Her Mouth:: Uh... I... Didn't do it!

--------------------Long Chase Scene--------------------

Kat: Runs By LATER!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Crappy Jokes, Fights and I Don't Know

Randomness Galore! Chapter: 4. Crappy Jokes, Garbage Fights and I Don't Know.

Kat: I'm back to the chapters!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Thro Random Garbage At Kat*

Kat: *Gets Hit In The Face With A Rotten Apple* Eeewwwwwwww! It's all slimy! *Pulls Her Handy Dandy Laser Gun Out Of No Where And Shoots The Person Who Thru The Apple*

Person Who Thru The Apple: Aaaaahhhhhhh! *Turns Into Ashes*

Kat: *After Washing Her Face Of The Rotten Apple Goo* Ok, Ok! No more crappy Back To The Future jokes! *-.-* Oh, I have a special guest to day!

Audience: Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Kat: Please put your hands together for................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. My dork of a cousin, Megan!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Person From Backstage: *Comes Out And Whispers Something To Kat*

Kat: *Curses Under Her Breath* Due to circumstances beyond our control, (Translation: Because she's a total dumbass and didn't show up.) Megan will not be here to day.

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Kat: Ok, then. On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Kagome's time.(YES! Finely!)

Sango and Kagome: *Clime Out Of The Well*

Inuyasha: *Jumps Out Of The Well Still Dragging Miroku*

Sota: Hey sis, hey Inuyasha, whats up?

Kagome: Hi Sota! This is Sango.

Sango: Hello.

Sota: Hi, I'm Sota, Kagome's brother. Your a demon slayer, right?

Sango: *^-^* Uh-huh.

Kagome: And that, *Points to Miroku, who is now on the ground* is Miroku.

Sota: Oh, is that the pervert you told us about?

Miroku: *-.-o* Well I-

Kagome: Yup.

Miroku: *-.-0*

Kirara: *Hops Onto Sota's Head* Meow!

Kagome: Oh, and this is Kirara.

After Introducing Everyone, They Go Inside To Have Dinner And While Everyone's Eating...

Sesshomaru: *Jumps Out Of The Well Holding Rin And Jaken*

Rin: *Looks Around The Small Well-House* Lord Sesshomaru, Where are we?

Sesshomaru: *Looking Around, Sniffing The Air. When He Doesn't Sense Any Danger, He Sets Rin And Jaken Down Behind Him And He Walks Over To The Opne Door. Upon Seeing Nothing He Slowly Makes His Way Out. That Is, Until...*

Female Voice(Guess Who): What The Fuck?!

Sesshomaru: *Turns To Attack The Owner Of The Voice, But Fails To Notice How Close Rin Is Standing And Trips*

Kagura: Huh? *Looks Down At The Great Dog Demon,(Who, Was Now Looking Very Much Like His Half Brother After Being Told To Sit) And Bursts Out Laughing*

Sesshomaru: *Growls And Gets Up*

Inuyasha: *Runs Out Of The House* It came from over this way!

Kagome: Are you sure it wasn't just a raccoon or something?

Inuyasha: That would have had to be one fat ass raccoon.

Sesshomaru: *Steps Out Of The Well-House* Who exactly are you calling fat, brother?

Inuyasha: *Pulls Out Tetsuiga* Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? *Looks Past His Brother Into The Well-House And Sees Kagura Trying Desperately Not To Laugh* And why are you with her?

Sesshomaru: I have no clue as to why I am here. I saw Rin jump into the well and I was simply trying to get her out.

Rin: *^-^0*

Inuyasha: Riiiight, what about her? *Points Tetsuiga At Kagura*

Kagura: Hey, I saw him go into the well and when I looked in, he wasn't there. So I decided to check it out and here I am.

Inuyasha: Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Buyo: *0.0* MEOW! *Runs Back Into The House*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat: Sorry to end it here, but my fingers are really sore.

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kat: I know, I know. But I've been writing for 5 hours strait! I think I've earned a break. And I've got 4 chapters done in less than a month! And I should get the next one done shortly.

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!

Kat: So, from everyone on my little fanfiction planet, *\ //^-^* Live long and prosper.

Spok: Hey! That's my l-

Screen Fades To Black 


	5. Lost but WILL return!

Lost but will return! 


	6. It‘s Finely Getting‘ Good!

Randomness Galore!

Chapter 6:

It's Finely Getting' Good!

Kat: Still no internet… no job so now I don't even have cable! And also I gotta get my laptop fixed! But luckily I still have a big ass, old as dirt computer at my parents' house and a flash drive so I can write, save it on the flash drive and go to my aunt's house and get it up ASAP… I hope… (XP)

Person in audience: Shut up and get on with the story!

Every one else in audience: Yeah!

Kat: Ok, ok…

Inuyasha: So what's this fic about anyway?

Kat: I am trying to find people strong enough to help me fight the ultimate evil!

Everyone but Kat: ::O.O::

Kat: Well the ultimate evil to fanfic writers…

Everyone but Kat: ::-_-0::

Miroku: And just what might that be?

Kat: I would tell you, but it would ruin the suspense…

Everyone but Kat: ::-_-0::

Kat: Well, are you guys in or what?

Inuyasha: If we don't help you that means no more fanfics?

Kat: Yeah… but not only that, all writers will lose their inspiration, Even Rumiko Takahashi!

Everyone but Kat: ::O.O:: NO!!!!!

Kagome: I think I speak for everyone when I say "We're in!"

Kat: Alright! Let's get going!

Ayame: Where?

Kat: To get more people to help. You're not the only ones who want to save their writer… ::Walks over to the well and starts whispering something::

Everyone but Kat: ::Tries to hear what she's saying::

Kat: ::Picks up a box and dumps a bottle of brown liquid down the well:: Huh…? ::Sniff, sniff:: Aw crap that was my root beer!

Everyone but Kat: ::-_-0::

Kat: ::Pulls out a bottle of green liquid and dumps it into the well:: What? We can't be right all the time…

::The well starts to glow the same color as the liquid::

Kat: Ok, lets go!

Everyone: ::Jumps into the well two at a time::

Kagome: So where is this taking us anyway?

Kat: You'll see.

Kat: YES! We're finely getting to the good part!

Audience: FINELY!!!!!

Kat: Yeah I know… But I will try my hardest to update! Oh and while I may not be able to use it to update, I will be able to read reviews with my new-ish cell phone!


	7. BEBOP!

Randomness Galore!

Chapter 7:

BEBOP!

Kat: Two chapters so soon!

Audience: ::O.O::

Kat: …???

Audience: ::. .::

Kat: …???

Person in Audience: Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real author?

The Rest of The Audience: YEAH!

Kat: ::-.-0:: Yeah I know, I deserve that… Ok, on with the story…

::The land is desolate and covered with craters as far as the eye can see::

Everyone: ::Climbs out of the well::

Inuyasha: Where the hell are we? ::Looks at Kat::

Everyone Else: ::Looks at Kat::

Kat: We are in the year 2071.

Kagome: This is what the earth looks like in fifty-something years?!

Kat: Apparently…

Kagome: Well why did we come here? I don't see anybody!

Kat: ::Looks up:: That's why! ::Points to a small dark shape in the sky:: Fallow me! ::Starts running::

Everyone Else: ::Either fallows or gets carried::

::The object in the sky is soon recognizable as a sort of ship and it's coming in for a landing::

Kat: ::Stops and holds her arms up at either side:: Stop!

Everyone: ::Stops and watches the ship land about a hundred yards in front of them::

::Three much smaller ships soon fly out of the larger one::

Kat: ::Walks over and sits in the shade of the ship which has the word "Bebop" painted in it's side:: Anyone wanna play "Truth or Dare" while we wait?

Everyone: ::Looks at each other::

Koga: What's "Truth or Dare"?

Kat: ::Big Evil Grin::

Kat: Two chapters in one day! Who would have guessed.

Audience: YAY! COWBOY BEBOP!!!!!

Kat: ::Gives the "Piece" sign:: PIECE OUT MUTHAH FUCKAHS!!!!!

::Fade to black::


End file.
